The present disclosure relates to a surveying device determining a position of a photographing device taking images for photogrammetry, and a survey system including the surveying device.
In typically known stereophotogrammetry, a movable body includes a camera (a photographing device), which takes images (static images and dynamic images) from two or more different positions, the images being used for a survey.
In particular, in recent photogrammetry, an unmanned air vehicle (UAV) is used as a movable body including a camera, which takes images from the sky. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-145784.